Nothing But Lies
by o0MoOnLiGht-MiStReSs0o
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for a while now but one day Naruto disappears. Sasuke looks for him but when he finds him, he dosent like what he hears. SasuNaru, Yaoi, and Rated M.Dont read if not ok with any off these topics
1. We Meet Again

This is a story that just came to my mind... I had to write it

**I edited this chapter because there were so many mistakes (I lost count at 30), also I added or changed some parts but you do not have to reread because it will not really matter. Sometimes it really scares me how many mistakes I make.**

Main pair: SasuNaru, kakaIru, ItaSasu (one-sided).

Warnings: Ya-oi (boy x boy), language, incest (brother x brother), sexual situation and adult content. If you do not like please kindly exist out without complaining. Thank You! I clearly told you what it was about so consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto if that were the case why the heck would I be writing this in FF?

Lies

Chapter 1:

I Lied

By:

o0MoOnLiGht-MiStReSs0o

"It was all a lie Sasuke. I never loved you, ever. You were just a distraction for me. A plaything if you would call it. Now, I want you to leave me alone for once all. Do not look for me anymore. Why you think I left Japan without telling you that I was leaving? You were never precious to me."

Those words cannot be coming out from the person he loves so much. Its hurts, it really hurts. It hurts like a thousand of arrows piercing his heart. He looked for him non-stop for almost a year just to hear does words spilling out of his love. This cannot be "Why are you saying that, dobe?" He loves him.

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto stared intently into Sasuke eyes wondering if he could see through all the lies he was telling him.

"You know what I am talking about… you were never good at lying to me." Naruto stiffen, he slowly loosened his shoulder before the other could notice.

"Does it seem like I'm lying to you Sasuke?" He hated to do this to Sasuke but he had to do it. "Ha, ha, ah, ha, Sasuke you make me laugh. You actually thought you meant something to me. You're so wrong Sasuke, it was all a game to make you fall in love with me and then dump you after I had my fill."

That was the final blow. He broke at that moment. Sasuke heart shattered into millions of small pieces that probably could never be glued back together again. He could not think straight any more. He had to leave; it hurt to be near him. He wanted to move but he could not. Sasuke needed to know why. "Why then?" He said in such a voice that made the other shudder.

"You still ask why? It is simple; you always stared at me when you thought I was not looking. I knew you had already had a crush on me, so I just had to pay some attention to you to get some fun out you." He couldn't stand the pleading look Sasuke was giving, but they were watching him." It was easy to make you fall in love with me."

"I see, so all those nights we spent together were just a game to you? When on those so many moonless night you screamed my name until your voice was hoarse. That did not mean anything to you. Or the day when I stood by your side all night long in the hospital when you almost died!" He was losing his cool, Sasuke could not understand why was Naruto was hurting him so much.

"Keep your voice down your making a scene. And to answer your question no. All those nights that we spent does not mean anything to me, they never did. As I said they were just a game, does that answer your question? Now leave I'm meeting someone in 15 minutes."

Sasuke was feeling much emotions love, confusion, loneliness, sadness, betrayal, determination, and hurt all the same time." No! I cannot and will not accept that. You only belong to me and only me. I would never let you leave me you understand!" Sasuke abruptly stood from the table and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. Naruto did not notice that he had given Sasuke entrance into his mouth until he felt a warm tongue swipe across his own. When this happened it almost made Naruto moan but instead of moaning he not to gently bit down on the intruding tongue.

_Slap _

_"_Don't you ever dare do that again? What part don't you understand that we are over! Over you hear me! O-V-E-R! Why can't you move on like I did? I was not going to tell you this but my boyfriend asked me to marry him and I think I am going to give him a yes. Now would you please leave me alone Sasuke?" Naruto could not take it he was hurting Sasuke and himself at the same time. "Please I don't want you to hurt yourself more than is needed. Please Sasuke leave." Naruto was losing his will power.

Sasuke clutched his chest. He had stayed silent throughout the whole thing but soon he was going to burst. "I said your mine, dobe. Not anybody else but _mine_. Do you understand?"

"I see how it is Sasuke. Thomason, can you please escort Mr. Uchiha to the door. Thank you." All emotions gone from the beautiful sky blue eyes to be replaced with cold ones.

"Right away sir. Mr. Uchiha can you kindly follow me to door" said the young waiter as he walked towards the door.

"You won Naruto. You got what you wanted in the end." With that being said Sasuke walked out of the Cafe.

"Thomason do me a favor make sure that Sasuke never enters the Cafe again."

"I get to it right away sir. May I go now?" When the waiter received, a nod he left the room to make sure that Sasuke never got back inside of the cafe.

"I'm sorry everyone for the scene that was caused. As for the trouble, the food that was order would be on the house. Now if you kindly excess me, I would be in my office."

As Naruto opened the door he saw the person he less wanted to see, Itachi. He was sitting there on his freaking chair and drinking his freaking sake and with his feet on the newly polished table. Naruto glared little daggers at said person because of him his life was a living hell.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"I just thought I stop by when I saw my foolish little brother here." An audible growl was heard coming from Naruto.

"So you saw that." Naruto moved to sit across from Itachi.

"Of course I did. I think you broke his heart Naruto. I think he is going to hate you for that."

Naruto was mad no, he was furious Itachi knows damn well that if he had a choice he would go running back to Sasuke but he could not! "Don't you dare blame this on me; you know I had to hurt Sasuke because of you!"

"Why Naruto are you saying it my fault. I would never do anything to harm my little brother." Itachi ever so kindly explained to Naruto.

He could not believe this person... He was the reason why he and Sasuke were not together. "Oh please, you're the one hurting Sasuke because you don't let him be with me."

This got some reaction from the usually stoic person. He jumped over the table and pinned Naruto to the wall by his collar. "What did you say?"

"Fuck You!"

Itachi slammed Naruto against the wall harshly again. "I will not repeat myself again. What did you say!

"N-nothing…"

"Very well then I should take my leave." Itachi dropped Naruto onto the ground, proceeded to fix long black over coat, and walked out of the small office in the Cafe.

Naruto stood there for a while grasping his neck. When Itachi slammed, he had knocked out all the air in his lungs. After some more panting, he reached for his Black Berry and dialed the third person on his contact list.

_Ring...ring... ring...ri-_

"Hello answered a sleepy voice.

"Haku, h-he found m-me. Sasuke found me!"

_Gasp..._

To be continued...

Here you have it. This story just came out of nowhere. Um, yeah I don't know when I'll be able to update this story but I hope it be around the end of the month or the start of the next. However, I don't make any promises because I'm taking college courses and on Tues, Weds, and Thu I stay from 7:30 Am until 4:00 Pm I have classes and other things. Yippee, I'm going die from using my brain to much (Even though it sometimes seems like I don't use it). Also, Please Review! Thanks! Bye.

P.S. please don't flame because-

1. It's rude (Its true... but there is a thin line between critic and a flame)

2. Your jealous

3. It because you have no life. (I'm sure one to talk)

And can you point out any mistakes please.


	2. I Seen Him

Main pair: SasuNaru, kakaIru, ItaSasu (one-sided).

Warnings: Ya-oi (boy x boy), language, incest (brother x brother), sexual situation and adult content. If you don't like please kindly exist out with out complaining. Thank You! I clearly told you what It was about so consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto if that were the case why don't I new laptop?! Come on I would be super Rich and Famous.

Lies

Chapter: 2

Take A Deep Breath

By:

o0MoOnLiGhT-MiStReSs0o

It's been a couple minutes since I last seen you but it seem like an eternity. Sasuke, Sasuke why did you have to come back when I was finally moving on with my life. There was hope for me once again and all that got shattered when you decided to appear in my life once again. It hurts so much to be near you and not be able to touch you or to be with you. Don't you know we could never be together again... During that time we were both selfish and that is why we are not together now. People get jealous easily and jealousy destroys everything that it touches.

Sasuke, if you knew why we are not together anymore? Remember Sasuke everything is not what it seems like.

* * *

"Oh my God, Naruto!" Haku entered the office to meet the sight of Naruto lying on the floor of his now destroyed office. From ocean, blue eyes, streams of tears fell, running down his scarred checks and the look in his once beautiful eyes seemed to be dead, like a soulless body. Naruto wasn't Naruto, always laughing, smiling, cheerful person he usually was but a gloomy Naruto.

"Haku... H-he came. He found me!" Naruto broke into bout of tears even though he tried to hold them in.

"What? How can that be, he was not suppose to find us. We made sure not to leave any clues." He didn't know what to do. Haku couldn't stand the sight of hid friend being like this.

"I don't know. He just showed up in Cafe in the morning."

"Naruto, I-" Haku got interrupted when Naruto hugged him.

"No." The voice sounded pathetic even to Naruto own ears. He broke Sasuke's heart but also his all at the same time. How he wished that he didn't have to hurt like this.

"Ssh. Everything will be alright Naruto... you'll see." Haku patted Naruto back in soothing way, trying to comfort his friend. Sasuke, why did you have to come back again? Haku brought Naruto body closer to his and slowly started to rock his body back and forth until Naruto fell asleep from exhaustion of the emotional turmoil.

* * *

The silence of fully furnished pent house was interrupted when the door was abruptly opened, revealing a very frustrated Uchiha. He didn't bother locking the door when he slammed the door shot. Why should he, he was the only other person that lives in this building anymore and the main door is locked, nobody could get. "Hello, little brother." Except Itachi.

"What do you think your doing here. We been over this a million times you live in the bottom levels not the top." Sasuke explained to Itachi as he walked over to the bar to serve himself something dull the pain he felt in his chest.

"Is that any way to greet your brother otouto? And alcohol this time of day is bad for your health." A worried look crossed Itachi's eyes before it being covered once again into stoic look.

"See if I care and get out." Sasuke left his Sanctuary, the bar to open the door for Itachi to leave.

"But I ju-" he got interrupted by Sasuke's yelling.

"I said get out! Out! Out! He grabbed hold of Itachi by the coat and kicked him out of his apartment slamming the door right in front of Itachi nose. By the end of this his chest was heaving really fast. He needed to cool down, so Sasuke slowly made his way toward his bed room.

What Sasuke liked the best of the about his apartment was in his bedroom, there was this window around 5 ft long 8 ft wide in it and being this size this allowed him to make it into a small window sill bed or something like that. He loved sitting reading a book or just looking out the window relaxing, it was his favorite place. That is why he searched for refuge there that evening. He needed some time to think.

* * *

I been sitting here for couple of hours of now.I know that because the sun set just minutes ago but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention at the sheer beauty of it because you were on my mind. You know since the day disappeared without leaving a trace you been occupying my mind all the hour of the day and night.

I had searched for you endlessly without a break for almost a year, just to hear that bullshit from you! I love you Naruto so much that it practically killed me when you said I was just a play thing for you. I still feel so much pain in my chest Naruto because of you, but guess what I'm not letting you out of my clushes I did once now I'm not going to let it happen again.

* * *

"Fucken Naruto you made Sasuke upset! see what I mean, that why I should be with him, not you. Your always upseting him." Itachi talked to him self as he walked toward his car parked in the lobby of the building where the Uchiha lived. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson. He gave sadistic smirk as he drove toward the apartment complex Naruto lived in.


End file.
